Us Sidekicks Gotta Stick Together
by TheFlashUniverse
Summary: Dick Grayson was not an ordinary kid. He saw his parents die in front of him and was taken in by a playboy millionaire who happened to bea vigilante in a bat costume. He has been trained since he was 11 years old and now he feels that his mentor led him down a dark path. He wants to leave but only 1 problem. A supportive friend won't let him. Crosses over with Young Flash.
1. Older smarter prettier

**I am making this fanfiction about Titans because so far I haven** **'t found any Titans fanfictions yet, as it is a new show. For those wondering this is 100% a Dick Grayson x Donna Troy as I think they would be a great couple. Also, I will be crossing this over with my other story, Young Flash as these versions of the characters are around the same age as the others in that story. I own nothing, enjoy.**

Robin hit the floor, tucking into a ball and rolling forward. The henchman seemed scared but it was nothing compared to what Bruce would do to them. Robin stood, looking at them smirking. He waited for a moment before the henchman realised that he would not be accompanied by Batman. This was also unknown to the boy wonder as his smirk quickly turned to a surprised look as he dived to the side. A bullet had clipped his arm, causing him to hold it, making his now angry face turn into a mixture of rage at Bruce and disappointment also at Bruce. He dropped a smoke bomb from his belt at their feet. The bomb exploded into a cloud of smoke. He waited a few seconds for them to let out their trigger finger bursts before he went into action. He sweeped the legs of one guy, stamping hard onto his head. He then did a spin kick, knocking at least a few teeth from him and giving him a severe headache when awoke. He took his Kali sticks out and turned them electric, hitting one guy right in the heart which may kill him or give him a heart condition at the very least. He then took a wing ding out and threw it at the last guy, sticking the point right in his throat.

He heard light footing behind him and he turned, swinging out his Kali stick at the figure. It was caught by the electric end but it seemed to have no effect.

"I'm not another enemy Robin." The man said, in his deep voice the modulator had given him.

"I know. What the hell was that back there? I could have been killed, I was caught off guard." Dick said, "Is testing me really worth my life? What would you have done if I was killed? Felt bad?" He turned away from the man he sometimes saw as his partner and sometimes just an expendable sidekick. He probably would replace him if he ever left the life. He walked away, towards his motorbike that was small compared to the Batmobile. He looked at the car and smiled, running over to it and opening the door. It was difficult but he eventually hot-wired the complex car. The car revved up and Dick saw Bruce watching from the rooftops. He sped away, using the rocket to try to get to Wayne Manor faster. The image of Bruce riding his bike back made him laugh just as he arrived.

The waterfall parted and Robin parked in the usual spot. He jumped out to see the confusion on Alfred's face. He grabbed a cookie as he walked past Alfred. He walked over to the elevator, taking it up into Wayne Manor. He ran up the stairs to his room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He sat on the edge of his bed, turning on the TV, he saw that the Gotham City news was showing him fighting those guys and then attempting to hit Batman. The news company attempted to assume that the wonder twins were now enemies but even Dick knew he would always help him no matter what. He was about to turn the channel over when he saw another story, about the Flash finally being back after a few months of absence. Dick was curious if Bruce had investigated as Dick had at least noticed the Scarlet Speedster, as he was called, was around his age.

He stood up from his bed and walked over to the door and opened it, walking over to the main stairs from the hallway. He got there before he heard Bruce talking.

"...He doesn't trust me, so I can't trust him. I need to see if I could trust him to help me during a fight that's why I trained him, so I could have someone I could rely on to save me if the fight ever called for it." These words made his blood boil. Despite the fact that he had said he thought Robin could save him, he was angry at the fact that Bruce thought he needed to test it more after the countless wounds he had taken for him, even a bullet once. He was about to walk back into his room, before he heard a female's voice.

"Bruce… You didn't do it to have a side kick. You did it because he was an orphan just like you, seeing his parents die in front of him with no one to rely on. You are the reason he lashes out, you filled him with your own rage, you taught him to take revenge and kill for the innocent killed." The woman's voice he recognised as Diana, Wonder Woman, which made him realise that if Diana was here, Donna probably was too. He opened his door and saw Donna sat on the chair in the corner of his room. Had he been so full of anger that he hadn't seen her? Or was she hiding before? He couldn't tell which one but she was smiling at him so he didn't care. He had always thought she was beautiful, almost more so than Diana.

"Since when did you like the news?" She joked, standing up.

"I don't I just wanted to see about that fast dude." Dick sat on the bed facing away from her.

"Are you okay Dick?" She frowned and came over to him, sitting down beside him. She put her arm round his shoulder.

"Bruce seems to think that he is better than us sidekicks. He let me almost get shot and I bet he would have just replaced me with a new Robin." Dick said, looking away from her.

"Dick, no one could replace you and you know Bruce doesn't think that. I bet if you were killed he would have made all of them suffer. I'm not saying that's a good thing but it's who Bruce is." Donna said, smiling softly at him. Robin turned to look at her. He smiled his award winning smile.

"Why do you always have to b-" Dick started but was quickly interrupted.

"Older, Smarter, Prettier Come on Dick you should have known that, it's not like I say it every time I see you." She smiled at him and he smiled back. At that moment Bruce and Diana came in. Donna instantly dropped the hand she had around his shoulders.

"Dick, I want you to go to Central City to investigate this Flash team. Yes I knew you would ask me." Bruce said, obviously not minding about his earlier outburst or Diana had told him to keep it under control.

"And Donna I think you should go with him. This is the first mission we are giving you guys and if you do well we will give you more, maybe even get more people to help you if needed." Diana continued, slightly shocking both of them that they would trust them with such a responsibility, even if it was just surveillance. They both nodded in unison.

"Good, you will both sleep here tonight. I will brief you both at 0600 hours tomorrow. But for now get some sleep, Donna your room is this way if you would follow me?" He said it as a question but it sounded almost like a statement. Donna stood up, looking at Dick and smiling at him before she left the room. Diana didn't leave though she came over and sat where Donna had been sat.

"Bruce really cares about you. He just doesn't show it in the right way." Diana said to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Donna said the same thing." Dick smiled at the Amazonian Princess as she stood up and walked out of the room. Dick stood up, changing clothes and went to bed a few hours early but he couldn't sleep, in anticipation of his mission tomorrow.

 **I'm going to end it here. I made this shorter than my other stories but future chapters will be longer I promise. Please leave name suggestions for me with the extended universe over multiple of my stories. See you guys next time!**


	2. Betrayal

**Sorry for the bit of the break but I got a little disinterested in the story but now I** **'m rehyped for it, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I just came up with it and I can't wait to write it. You will have had to catch up on my other story, Young Flash, to get some references.**

Dick woke abruptly. He felt a knee on his chest and a hand coving his eyes. He tried throwing the person on him of but they were very strong. He threw his hand to the side, reaching for the shuriken he kept there. He felt the pressure ease up on his chest, allowing him to breathe ever so slightly, before he passed out. His eyes were uncovered and he saw brown hair framing a beautiful face that he had secretly admired for years.

"Donna. I thought Bruce was testing me again." He chocked a little but pushed her knee the rest of the way off him. He sat up, looking over at her as she walked over to her suitcase she had positioned at his door.

"I called your name but you weren't waking up so I decided to have some fun with it." She giggled.

"Why such a big case? We'll be there for a couple days at most. I am the worlds best detective's sidekick." He said sidekick through clenched teeth.

"You never know. I was just excited for our first solo mission and the first mission we go on together." She looked away as Dick got changed from what he was wearing into a pair of black jeans, black converse and a white shirt with a black leather jacket. He finished packing his stuff into a duffel bag while also picking up his suit in it's metal case. He walked over to Donna.

"It's just recon. We won't actually be doing much. Got your suit?" Dick walked past her, looking for Bruce or Diana.

"They left this morning, Justice League stuff but Bruce said he left the Wayne Jet keys on the table in the dining room." She sped off for a second before returning with a metal case of her own. "And now I do." Dick smiled and shook his head at her forgetfulness. Bruce had trained him to fly the jet, in case of an emergency situation. He supposed Bruce wanted him to land in his private air field in Central City. He walked down the stairs, grabbing Donna's suitcase as well, holding his case and bag in one hand.

 _A few hours later_

Dick was busy at the controls of the plane when Donna walked in. She sat in the co-pilot seat looking in awe at how Dick was messing with the switches. They were just about to take off. "I wish Diana would teach me to pilot the invisible jet." Dick just laughed and kept working.

"I'll teach you if you want." Dick said, looking over and stopping his progress.

"Really? Are you sure?" Dick just rolled his eyes.

"Press that switch over there, the red one, between the two white ones." She reached up and pressed it and her side of the jet lit up to go from single piloted, to dual piloted. She pulled on a headset the same as dick had on and awaited further instructions.

 _A few more hours later_

They were cruising in the air, around 36,000 foot up. The plane suddenly shook as Donna attempted to flip the wings on the plane wings to attempt their descent. "Donna! You're supposed to ease into that!" Dick was shouting but he knew they would be fine. He was doing it mainly to scare Donna. Central City was seen in the distance. They sat in silence for 5 minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence, more like a silence of peacefulness. That was until there was an explosion at the back of the jet. Dick immediately unbuckled himself and put the plane onto auto pilot and Donna wondered why he hadn't done that during the whole flight. Dick walked quickly grabbing his bo staff.

"Donna, stay back and pilot the jet, flick that switch again and it will make it single piloted. She nodded and ran back as Dick moved forward slowly. He felt the plane shudder as she took control again. He felt the air being pulled out of the back compartment. Of course Bruce being Bruce, the plane was almost impenetrable with any normal bomb, so for one to have even made a hole must have been big. He opened the door to the back compartment and saw the hole was at least the size of a person. Dick saw fuel flying out into the air behind him and knew that they wouldn't make it to the air field. He closed the steel door, running towards the cockpit, falling as one of the engines blew up. Someone had sabotaged the jet. He got back up and jumping into his seat, forgoing the buckling and putting the headset back on.

"Donna, you can fly, get out of here. I'm going to try and land this thing." Donna didn't move so Dick tried again. "Donna, go!" She still didn't move and he knew she wouldn't. Dick turned the plane onto co piloted again, he held onto the stick in front of him and pointed it down so they started nose diving. Donna saw this and did the same, trusting him. He watched the altitude meter drop and was waiting for the perfect height to pull up. They were nearing Central City docks and knew they would have to land in the water. He started to pull up as they got to 5,000 ft. The water seemed to rush towards them and he knew he would get knocked conscious the second they hit the water, even though they were horizontal at that point. He just hoped Donna wouldn't. They hit the water before he could think any more. He heard Donna shout something but then everything went black.

 _He loved hearing the crowd. They made him feel happy, knowing people loved their act. The flying Graysons were known all across America and Europe. He stood waiting for his parents to swing back over to him so he could join onto their current trapeze chain. But the rope snapped and they dropped. Dick just watched as people rushed over to their bodies. He just stood there. A dark figure stood on the opposing trapeze pole. He was dark and menacing. He was Dick. Or what Dick would become._

Dick heard beeping far away, like a heart monitor. He felt a hand on his and a head on his leg. The bed he was in was comfortable but uncomfortable at the same time. He heard a girl talking to someone. She sounded quite cheery and happy. At this point he was more concious but kept his eyes shut to keep his cover. Another voice was heard. A male's voice that was similar to the girls. Another girl's voice was heard she seemed to have a deeper voice and her voice was accompanied by another males that was very similar to the 2nd woman. He figured he must be in a hospital and the person by his bedside was Donna. He opened his eyes slowly, squeezing Donna's hand. Dick was greeted by a bunch of kids around his age in what seemed like a lab. Not what he was expecting. All of the people but one were in casual clothes. The one that wasn't was wearing a green hood and had a bow in hand. He pulled the electrodes off his body and pulled the cover off of him. The people had caught onto the fact he had just woken up. Donna had also woken and was stood, looking shocked and happy he was awake. He placed his feet on the ground and his knees quickly failed him.

One of the boys with dark brown hair, ran over to him, catching him. He ran fast, very fast. Dick made a note of it, to find out who he was to find out who the Flash was. The first girl he had heard also ran over, just less fast, perhaps the Supergirl. He also supposed the hooded one was The Arrow which left the last girl as Black Canary. They must have brought them back to their base of operations. He was being held up by the girl and the boy until he regained his footing. They let go tentatively, but he didn't fall this time. Dick eyed them all individually, before laying his eyes on Donna who looked happy but also worried about what Dick would do.

"What happened?" Everyone was silent. Another guy walked in who was much older than the other kids.

"For some reason you kids were able to pilot a jet on your own and you crash landed in a Wayne Tech jet with 2 almost impenetrable cases that she won't let anyone near." He pointed at Donna. Dick looked over and nodded letting her know she made the right call not to tell them everything.

"I meant what happened after I was knocked out? And for how long?"

"The girl dragged you and your stuff out of the wreckage and our Supergirl here got you guys back to shore. You have 4 broken ribs and a dislocated arm, you got off easy. You were out for 3 days." The man explained, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why didn't Bruce come to see if we were okay?" Dick assumed he hadn't, because now he didn't even have to assume, he just knew it was a fact that if Bruce knew he would recover then he wouldn't see if he was okay.

"Diana said he was the one who put the bomb on the jet. He sabotaged it." She looked sad and walked round the bed and hugged Dick carefully. "You were right… He doesn't care about us sidekicks." Dick hugged her back but had a blank expression on. He wasn't even surprised. He nodded at The Flash before grabbing his case, opening it. He looked at his suit and grimaced he walked over to a nearby metal trash can. He picked up his suit and dropped it in. He then set off the self destruct option in the suit and it erupted in flames. Donna understood. Bruce had betrayed him, for a test.

"I'm leaving. Thank you for the help." He looked at all of Team Flash before grabbing the duffel bag he had filled with the now dried clothes. He pulled on his other clothes out of view from the others and walked out of the building. He hadn't even gotten to the gate before he heard feet landing beside him.

"If you're running away, then I am too." She walked ahead while Dick had stopped. He sighed but kept walking behind her knowing he couldn't change her mind.

They kept walking until they got into the centre of Central City. Dick noted she was carrying both their cases, even if his was empty. She had emptied her suitcase into a big backpack that he was carrying for her, even if she was stronger than him and had less broken bones. They bought 2 bus tickets to Detroit. Dick didn't sleep the whole ride to Detroit but Donna slept on his shoulder.

 **I hope this makes up for the shorter chapter last time. I really liked this chapter even if it didn't go exactly as I had originally planned. This is the fastest I have ever written a chapter as it has only taken me a couple hours rather than the usual days it takes. Well see you next time!**


End file.
